


The Forgotten Mother

by Bonkkcat



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: F/M, Friend The Sheep - Freeform, Ghostbur, I am bad with grammar, Im still new pls dont judge too hard, Maybe angst, Minecraft AU (They aren't in a game), Wilbur Soot - Freeform, sally the salmon - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 04:20:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28539486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bonkkcat/pseuds/Bonkkcat
Summary: Ghostbur finds a mysterious box down the river.
Relationships: Sally the Salmon/wilbur Soot
Comments: 5
Kudos: 46





	1. What's That?

**Author's Note:**

> Uh, this is far from canon lol  
> Im also very new to both writing and this website :D so please do excuse if I have bad grammar :))

It was a normal day in L'manberg, everyone was doing their job.

Ghostbur, the ghost that haunted the cursed country was walking around the forest, It was a normal day after all and this was all he could do. Not like he could help Tubbo with running L'manberg, he can't remember things after all. The day was going perfectly fine till the wandering ghost found himself walking towards a small box in a river, why was there a box near the river he visited sometimes? It was never there before, though it did seem ruined. Maybe it was washed up? Ghostbur then picked up the box, it was very floppy due to the fact it was submerged in the river and was constantly moving. 

"Ooh! what is this?" The curious ghost beamed, admiring the box, Though it was ruined by the river the designs on the box were still very pretty, which was the reason he even decided to pick it up. The design showed silhouettes, one of a girl and a fish. It somehow felt familiar to Ghostbur, like he should know why the box had that design. It reminded him of Sally for some odd reason but at the same time felt distant. After being trapped in his head for a second he decided to return back to L'manberg excited to open up the box.

Once Ghostbur arrived in L'manberg he was greeted by Tubbo,

"Oh! hello Ghostbur-" Tubbos eyes land on the box in Ghostburs see-through gray hands."- Oooh- What might that be? Why's it wet?" Tubbo proceeded, asking many questions till Ghostbur decided to interrupt. 

"Let's go find some others and unbox it together! I found it by the river while I was wandering around, It even has some sort of design!" The Ghost cheered, pulling Tubbo with his cold ghostly hands not giving the boy not enough time to react. Why was he so excited to show the box to everyone? he acted as if he was a child presenting his prized possession for show and tell but alas after 30 minutes or so they managed to gather some friends, even Tommy after bothering Dream while he was minding his business. 

After finding a place to gather 'round they decided around L'mantree would be a good place. Ghostbur then started to pick at the box till revealed a book, sealed in some sort of water proof wrapping making sure the book wasn't affected by the water, the owner seemed to be near bodies of water a lot for them to make sure the notebook wouldn't be affected. a very smart move. After a few seconds of admiring it, he went to the last page of the book seeing a pen, and smudged unfinished writing.

"The book seems to be unfinished" Ghostbur says in a sad tone, though he can't quite tell why he was saddened by it, could it be because of his curiosity?

This seemed to disappoint the others till Ranboo spotted something shining in the corner of his eye causing him to turn and grab it.

"What is this..?" Ranboo thought to himself as he studied the object it seemed to be an emerald pendant encased in a gold casing with the letter "S" embedded into it. This for some odd reason gave Ranboo the feeling Ghostbur would know about the pendant. As he turned around he didn't know the group was staring at him which made him fall.

"You ok there Ranboo?" Niki asked stretching her arm out to the boy she treats like a younger brother. In response getting a chuckle from him.

"Yeah, you guys staring just startled me a bit... Oh!-" Ranboo then turns to Ghostbur his hand showing the pendant "- I think this fell from the box!" he said as he handed the pendant to Ghostburs cold hands. Ghostbur looking at the pendant seemed unsure before taking it, Ranboo being satisfied with giving Ghostbur the pendant then sat back down next to Niki and Tubbo.

"Hmm..." Ghostbur felt a sense of welcome as he held it before it engulfed his mind flooding it with random memories, one memory at the end of his thoughts seemed so clear but as he was about to reach it, he was snapped out of his thoughts by Tommy who stared at his blank eyes with worry. This was a common occurrence that happened before the elections. Wilbur would sometimes be trapped inside his head but when Tommy snaps him out he always dismissed it when asked. 

"You ok Ghostbur?" The boy asked with both annoyance and worry in his tone. Ghostbur shook his head, he felt Tommy's annoyance ever since the start.

"Yeah I'm fine," Ghostbur said as he looked at him." I just felt welcomed by this pendant," he said, gaining a weird look from everyone " I feel like I should know why but I don't know" Ranboo was more confused than anyone since when he was holding the pendant it felt like he wasn't welcomed, at all. Ghostbur then decided to put down the pendant next to him.

"Should we look at what's inside the notebook?" Ghostbur asked in excitement picking up the notebook again receiving smiles from everyone, Ranboo's smile kind of worried but no one needed to know since he'll just solve the un-easy feeling he had by himself.


	2. The Journal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ghostbur finds a note taped on the front page.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Letters in bold are parts from the Journal :,)
> 
> I will add random characters for Sally's background.

As Ghostbur opened the journal he noticed something. It seemed to be a familiar signature.

"Huh." As Ghostbur traced the signature he felt the same welcoming, everything about the Journal and neckless just felt so familiar. His brain was just taunting, surely.

As Ghostbur ignored his need to remember, he read the note **:**

"Always check on them. Top priority

-....

August XX, XXXX"

"Well isn't that an interesting note-" Tubbo's interest peeking "Who did the author plan to check on? why would they be the top priority?" The young president had questions in his head but he knew that Ghostbur wouldn't be able to answer them.

"I don't know, Tubbo. They must be quite important to the author, it seemed to have been written a while ago too" Ghostbur answered, also curious as to who are the people the anonymous author checks on. He then proceeded to the first page revealing the first entry in it.

"This seems to be a diary!" The ghost blurted out gaining everyone's attention "Ooh! let me see it, Wilbur!" Tubbo and Tommy exclaimed in curiosity as the others exhale in annoyance from the 2 conflicting best friends' nosy selves. Tommy then proceeds to snatch the Diary trying to read out of it but couldn't make any sense of the writing as the way the letters were written was a wonky cursive and some of the letters were smudged. Finding it pointless to try and read Tommy throws it back at Ghostbur, Ghostbur then looking at the book.

"I can read it properly" Ghosbur quietly says receiving a screaming Tommy, his words being incoherent.

"CALM DOWN TOMMY!" Niki shouts getting a little aggravated. "Just let him read it out." she adds in which Tommy sits back down again, his arms crossed as if his mother didn't let him buy something.

"Go ahead Ghostbur, please read it to us"

"Ok" 

_**Entry 1** _

**Uhm... This is the 1st entry of the journal. I got this from my friend, she told me to always write in it so that's what I'm doing I guess and this I the first day. no one will probably see this since I will keep it to myself though I might tell Friend about it. I just met them by the river, it was a fun time talking to them so we agreed to meet up again soon. I also found out they are also a shapeshifter!!!!**

Everyone was wide eyes. "So the author is a shapeshifter? who would've known! that's so cool!" everyone was surprised since shapeshifters were rare except Ranboo of course because of the fact that he still felt so familiar with the notebook.

"Continue," Ranboo said in a demanding way which didn't mean to. "Way to sound mean" an inner voice in his head spoke. The voice appears randomly when he is in a state of worry and or need, right now he needed to learn more about the journal, maybe it had something about his past.

**Today was so peaceful too, I took a walk by the river and saw a boy around my age. he was tall and had a shorter silhouette chasing him. They looked like they were having fun... oh to have someone who stays by your side, they must've been siblings I do hope I see him again even if I just _ ~~lonk~~ _look from afar. I'll just ignore that misspelling. I also saw some bees, they were very nice! being a shapeshifter is kind of hard since most of us get hunted down and or sold so I have to stay within boundaries of the wither roses. As gloomy as the wither roses might be they are still wonderful, and so I decided to pick some up today! They are sitting near the window sill getting sunlight, though I manage to kill every plant I own heh. **

**Being a shapeshifter is both a curse and a blessing. I currently hate being one but maybe that'll change... who knows? I hate being forbidden to meet humans. what if the boy likes me and doesn't decide to sell me off? oh.. I could only hope for such a world where I have a prince charming to accept me for being a shapeshifter but oh well. I do hope to meet my new friend tomorrow by the river though! I'll look ~~ _forwsd_~~ forward. Gosh, I hate writing.**

"The author seems to misspell words" he laughed. He found it funny that the author never bothers to cover up the mistakes but instead just crosses them out. It reminded him of a memory. The others just looked at Ghostbur confused since they can't read nor understand the text even if it's shown to them.

"Keep reading" Tommy groaned, dragging the g. this was painfully annoying to him because of how slow it was.

"Ok, ok! It's almost done anyway" Ghostbur chuckled. "We'll just read some more tomorrow"

**Is it foolish to wish upon shooting stars? I know they won't come true but it's still worth a shot. My friends and family think I'm being childish but it's fine because I like being childish. Mel, my friend went to travel today. she planned to go out beyond the wither roses so I do hope she's safe and well. When she comes back I'll ask her if she saw the tall man I saw from afar! She did say she would try and bring back some things from beyond. I think That's all I will ~~ _wrawte_~~ write. **

**-........**

**XXXXX xx, xxxx**

"that's all of the first entry! we'll just skip through some others so we don't take forever, tomorrow" Ghostbur chuckled floating up. He received sighs both from relief that they weren't gonna be stuck there forever and sighs that were disappointed. Ranboo being one of the disappointed sighs since he didn't want to have to wait till another day since it feels like it's pointless.

  
"Let's wrap up now, shall we? I'll gather us if I find anything interesting and or if I remember anything!" Ghostbur smiled as he floated away.

"Bye bye!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am very not creative and I also have a very random upload schedule so uHhH might disappear some daysdue to the fact I cant think of stuff.


End file.
